Remembering Sunday
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Loki didn't realize he loved Darcy until it was too late.


**Remembering Sunday**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

A/N: Darcy Lewis didn't believe in love, but that was a lie. Loki didn't love Darcy Lewis, but he was the God of Lies. This (very angsty) one-shot is based on All Time Low's song, Remembering Sunday.

Summary: Loki didn't realize he loved Darcy until it was too late.

* * *

Gods do not stumble, but, in that moment, Loki did not feel like a god.

He'd been haunted by nightmares. The images were distorted, but she was the star of them all. The mortal should not have mattered, Loki had tried to force himself to forget her, but in her way, Darcy commanded his attention.

The memory of sunday's exploits remained burned into his brain. The feel of Darcy's body against his, her devilish grin as she led him to her bed, the terribly unsatisfying midgardian breakfast food they had shared...

Loki closed his eyes, and leaned against the wall. He was infuriated. How _dare_ she do this to him? Darcy Lewis was an insignificant insect beneath his boot. She was beneath his affections.

And yet, somehow, she had bewitched him.

With a shaky sigh, Loki sat down on the bed. He glanced at the strange midgardian time-telling contraption on the wall, or, as Darcy had called it, the clock, and was surprised to find that it was past 2:00 a.m. He shrugged, undeterred by the late hour. Asgardians did not require as much sleep as the humans did, and he remembered Darcy telling him that she was rarely asleep before dawn. Although her terminology had been a bit confusing, he had managed to infer that being a "night owl" meant one was inclined to keeping nocturnal sleep patterns.

He stifled a yawn. He hadn't slept in days. Even for his own superior physical constitution, the lack of sleep was taking it's toll.

Loki stepped into his shoes without bothering to make sure they matched.

In his current state, his magic was nearly unreachable. He'd spent the better part of four days holed up in a cheap motel room, and his only companion had been the couple dozen bottles of cheap midgardian drink he had purchased after abandoning Darcy.

He should never have left her.

With a final glance at the now empty bottles of alcohol, Loki vanished.

* * *

_Four Days Earlier_

_His left hand was raised in a fist, and, against his better judgement, he knocked on the door. Knocking wasn't really his preferred method of entering a room, but, under the circumstances, he thought it necessary._

_Yet, five minutes later, Loki was still standing in front of the closed door. His patience was just beginning to wear thin, but before he could knock again, the door swung open._

_"Loki?" Darcy asked, incredulous, "You know it's three in the morning, right?"_

_"I am aware of the time, Miss Lewis," Loki replied, pushing his way into her apartment before she could protest, "I could not sleep, and, I do regret the lateness of the hour, but as you seem to be the sole midgardian who enjoys the pleasure of my company, you were my only hope."_

_Darcy chuckled, and, knowing Loki would be confused, bit back the urge to make a snarky Star Wars reference, "What makes you think I enjoy it?"_

_Loki smirked, but said nothing. In truth, he had befriended several other midgardians, but the only one who's presence he truly enjoyed was Darcy. Though she appeared to be slightly oblivious, she had proven to be highly entertaining and refreshingly intelligent._

_As he settled himself on her couch, Darcy busied herself in the kitchen. She'd been about to enjoy a nice bowl of rocky road before Loki showed up, and his presence wasn't going to stop her from digging in._

_After she pulled out the bowls, Darcy turned her attention back to her guest, "You know, now that you mention it, I do kind of enjoy your company."_

_Loki scoffed, "Of course you do. I am a powerful, immortal-"_

_Darcy sighed, and cut him off by loudly banging her spoon against one of the bowls, "Don't forget to mention egotistical. It's one of your best traits."_

_"Ah, I have always been told that my best trait is my ability to expertly wield my silvertongue."_

_Although she couldn't see his face, Darcy knew he was smirking. With a knowing smile, she plopped down on the couch next to him, balancing the two bowls of ice cream in her arms._

_She handed him one as she spoke, "I was going to say that I enjoy your company because you're the only person I know who appreciates my snarky witticisms."_

_Loki, who had been eyeing the ice cream with distaste, smirked up at her, "What makes you think I enjoy them?"_

_Darcy rolled her eyes, and took a bite of her ice cream. To her embarrassment, she actually moaned when the frozen treat touched her tongue._

_Loki raised a brow, "Am I to understand that this food brings you pleasure, Miss Lewis?" Though, he seemed genuinely confused, Darcy thought she caught a hint of something else in his voice._

_"Dude, it's delicious," She replied, defiantly taking another bite, before explaining, "It's ice cream...like a frozen desert."_

_Loki appeared perplexed, "It is melting." He stared down at his bowl in apparent wonder._

_"Better hurry up and eat it then," Darcy said, "But be careful, I'd hate for you to get brain freeze."_

_Loki scoffed, "I hardly doubt such a thing would affect me."_

_Darcy grinned, knowing he'd walked right into her trap, "You're right. Being a giant smurf must have it's advantages, huh?"_

_"There are a few," Loki admitted it, glaring at her, "like possessing the ability to freeze my enemies."_

_Darcy ignored his comment, "Save the threats for later, handsome. Your ice cream's going to be completely melted before you even take a bite."_

_Loki reluctantly spooned up a bit of the brown substance, then, with some encouragement from Darcy, took his first bite of the heaven that is rocky road ice cream._

_To his surprise, he almost moaned himself. However, with some effort, Loki schooled his features into his usual apathetic mask, "It is...adequate."_

_"Riiiight," Darcy drawled. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw Loki eat another, much larger, spoonful._

_After they'd cleared away their ice cream, Darcy started a movie. After some battling, she'd finally convinced Loki to watch Star Wars with her. It was only fair since he'd shown up on her doorstep at three in the morning._

_Luke had just gotten attacked by the Sand People, when Darcy yawned, "You know what this party's missing?"_

_Loki sighed, looking bored, "Entertainment?" He clearly wasn't very impressed with George Lucas's sci-fi narrative._

_"Exactly!" Darcy cried, jumping up from the couch, "Alcohol! We need drinks. Now." When he didn't immediately reply, she looked at him expectantly._

_Loki paused the movie with a wave of his hand, "Are...you ordering me?"_

_Darcy rolled her eyes at his tone, "No, I'm asking nicely. Please, Loki, oh powerful god of awesomeness, wave your magic wand and accio us some overly expensive drinks?" She batted her eyelashes, and, to her astonishment, Loki's glare became a smile._

_A much, much too happy smile._

_"Of course, Miss Lewis, but only on one condition." His smile somehow grew impossibly wider._

_Darcy groaned, "Fine. Whatever. What's your condition?"_

_"You must beg me," He said nonchalantly, "On your knees."_

_Darcy laughed, "There's only one reason I get on my knees, frost boy, and it's certainly not to beg you for anything."_

* * *

Once again, the God of Mischief found himself knocking on Darcy's door, but this time there was no answer. With trembling hands, he pulled out the cellular device Darcy had bought him for the strange midgardian winter celebration she had called "Christmas." Despite his disapproval of midgard's inferior technology, he had grown somewhat attached to his Iphone, especially after Darcy had shown him how to illegally download music.

With a nervous sigh, he typed in her number. Of course, his call went straight to voicemail, and Loki growled in annoyance. Darcy always kept her phone with her. The only reason she wouldn't answer would be because she was purposely ignoring him.

Loki had to resist the urge to hurl his phone at the nearest wall. Instead, he took a calming breath and closed his eyes. Though it took more effort than he'd like to admit, the door easily swung open, revealing Darcy's dark, and, apparently empty, apartment.

Loki quickly stepped inside, and with a flick of his wrist, the door shut quietly behind him.

It was strange seeing Darcy's apartment so quiet and dark. Of all the times Loki had snuck around while Darcy was out (usually with the intention of causing some form of mischief) the apartment had never seemed so vacant.

The television was turned off, and there was no music playing. Darcy hated silence, and Loki couldn't help but feel slightly disquieted at the lack of random noise. Even when she was out, Darcy typically left some movie playing. (Loki liked to think it was because she knew he enjoyed sneaking around...and maybe, sometimes, he enjoyed investigating the strange programs she liked to reference during their conversations.)

Unable to stand the silence any longer, Loki turned on the television, and, to his surprise, _Star Wars_ was still playing. It seemed the disc had an autoplay feature.

He sat on the couch for a moment, staring blankly at the screen. It was Darcy's favorite part. The three heroes were trapped in a trash compactor, doomed to be crushed to death. Loki savored the idea for a moment, before shaking himself out of his haze.

Once he'd found Darcy, he'd come back and finish the movie with her. She would like that.

During his investigation of the kitchen, Loki found the bottles of rare Asgardian wine he'd conjured for the two of them. The bottles, which had still been half-full the morning he'd left, were now completely empty.

The bowls they had used for ice cream were still sitting in the sink, unwashed and sticky. Loki eyed them warily. Gods don't wash dishes, but, in that moment, Loki didn't feel like a god. Darcy was far from a neat freak, but Loki'd never known her to leave dishes unattended for days at a time. Hoping it'd help make up for his sudden absence, Loki cleaned the bowls thoroughly before investigating the rest of the apartment.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Loki found himself smiling fondly as he made his way to her bedroom.

* * *

_"Please, Loki."_

_Darcy desperately tried to press herself against him, but Loki easily held her down. He hovered above her, his body just out of her reach. _

_"Beg me, Darcy," he whispered in her ear. He struggled to keep his voice even. He was painfully hard, and Darcy's little pleas and moans were making it increasingly difficult to remain in control. _

_Darcy wiggled beneath him, and Loki allowed her to remove one of her arms from his grasp. She trailed her fingers over his lips and jaw, lightly grazing him with her nails, before letting her hand drop to his chest. Darcy smirked as she scraped her nails against his skin a bit rougher than necessary, causing Loki to moan. He watched in fascination as she moved lower. With a teasing smile, she gently squeezed him, "Please, Loki. I need you-"_

_With a growl, he pinned her back down and crushed his lips to hers. His kiss was bruising, but controlled. His tongue teased hers, and, to Darcy's embarrassment, she nearly forgot to breathe. She rubbed against him, moaning when she was finally allowed the friction she had so desperately needed. _

_When Loki had moved on to her neck, she had laughed, "So _that's_ why they call you silvertongue, huh?" _

* * *

Darcy's bed was still unmade, but, all things considered, that wasn't surprising. She'd always been notoriously lazy when it came to making her bed. She claimed there was no point if she was just going to sleep on it again the following night.

Loki sat on the bed. Why had he ever left? With a heavy sigh, he decided to call Thor. If anyone knew where Darcy was, Thor and Jane would. In fact, she was more than likely _with_ them. Where else would she have gone?

The phone rang without answer, but Loki's desperation kept him from hanging up. Thor's recorded voice sounded ridiculous, but Loki decided to take it's advice and leave a message after the beep.

Loki cleared his throat, making sure to mask his panic. In his usual, calm, tone he said, "Thor, I cannot seem to locate Darcy. I would greatly appreciate it if you would tell her I am looking for her. I assume she is with Miss Foster. If this is the case, please tell her I am..." Loki hesitated, a bit uncomfortable with admitting anything to Thor, "tell her that I am sorry, and I await her return anxiously."

Before Loki could make a complete lovesick fool of himself, he hung up. He would just wait. Thor would call back soon. Until then, he needed to calm himself and focus on locating Darcy with his magic. With a little concentration, he should be able to discover her general location.

An hour passed, but Loki didn't receive a call from either Thor or Darcy, and, to his annoyance, he'd been unable to locate her. Even in his exhausted state, his magic shouldn't have failed him. Loki was starting to panic. If he was unable to locate her, then that meant Darcy wasn't on this realm. What if she'd been kidnapped by one of his enemies? It was bound to happen eventually. He always ended up hurting the ones he loved.

Love.

The realization made his heart constrict. Love was the ultimate weakness. How had a mere mortal stolen all of his sense? It was pathetic, really.

But he couldn't help it now. With a hiss of frustration, Loki stomped out of Darcy's room. Without so much as glancing at the clock, he strode out of her apartment. He was going to get to the bottom of this mystery. He was the God of Mischief and Lies. If Darcy was missing, he would find her, no matter how much trickery and subterfuge he had to engage in.

Loki started with her neighbors. With barely a touch of magic, he appeared inside one of her neighboring apartments. It took a few spells to calm down the angry older couple who he'd barged in on, but, in the end, they were willing to cooperate.

"The girl who lives next door to you, in apartment 3C," Loki said, his voice dangerously silky, "Do you know where she is?"

The man shrugged. His eyes were still blank and glazed over as a result of Loki's spell.

Loki glared at the man, "I suggest you answer the question, Mr. Aaron. I am not a patient man."

The man nodded, "Of course, sir. I'm not sure where the girl went. "

Loki studied the man curiously. Neither he nor his wife seemed the type to try to conceal information, and, while under his influence, they'd be unable to lie to him. Perhaps, they were just oblivious.

"When is the last time you remember seeing her?" Loki asked, turning his gaze on the wife. She didn't seem particularly intelligent, but she might have been a bit more watchful than her husband.

The woman pursed her lips, and contemplated the question before replying, "Three days ago. I thought it odd because she left ver late at night. All of her noise woke up our dog and-"

"Did she leave alone?" Loki cut in, grabbing the woman by the shoulders, "Has she returned since?"

Despite his spell, the woman became flustered by his questions, "Yes! She was alone. I haven't seen her since, but the other day a few of her friends stopped by her apartment."

"Why?" Loki asked, more to himself than to the woman, but she answered nonetheless, "I don't know! It was two men and a woman, that's all I know, I swear!"

"What did they look like?" Loki hissed, feeling his control slip.

When she didn't immediately reply, Loki's rage got the better of him, "TELL ME!"

The woman shook uncontrollably in his grip, "The woman was small...a-and one man was tall and blonde...the other was older and balding, I think. Please, don't hurt me!"

Without another word, Loki dropped his enchantments and reappeared in Darcy's apartment.

It was all starting to make sense now. Darcy had vanished in the middle of the night, then Thor, Jane, and Selvig must have gone looking for her, but something had happened. There was only one person that could cause a random storm like the one the man had described.

* * *

The sun had risen by the time Thor and Jane arrived at Darcy's apartment.

The door was ajar, and the previously clean apartment floor was littered with broken glass. Loki sat on the couch, staring intently at the television screen as Luke Skywalker blew up the Death Star for the third time that morning.

"How kind of you to finally show up," Loki greeted the pair. He didn't look at them as he spoke.

Thor stepped protectively in front of Jane, "Where have you been, brother?"

Loki laughed harshly, "I believe a more apt question is where have you been, brother? I attempted to contact you hours ago."

"You called at three in the morning," Jane snapped, "We were asleep. Like most other people."

"Ahh, I see," Loki hissed, venom in his voice, "the two of you were sleeping soundly in bed while Darcy is alone, probably suffering through torture or some other form of abuse." Loki jumped to his feet and began to pace, "I have been searching for her all night, but there is no trace of her on Midgard. Where is she?"

"Loki," Thor said, his voice surprisingly quiet, "Darcy is dead."

Loki paused mid stride," What did you just say?" His voice was quiet. So quiet, that Jane had to strain to hear him.

"Darcy's gone," Jane replied, stepping around Thor so that she could see Loki," We've been trying to get a hold of you for days. She was in a wreck monday night." Jane's voice became strained, and, despite her best efforts, she began to cry.

It was pathetic, Loki thought. The mortal woman could hardly breathe through her sobs. She curled into Thor's side, unable to continue coherently.

Loki stared blankly at his brother, waiting to hear the rest of the story.

"Well?" Loki asked, deceptively calm.

Thor studied his brother warily, "Loki, I do not think now is the best time to discuss-"

"Tell me," Loki demanded, his voice hard and cold. He took a step forward and broken glass splintered under his boots, "What happened?"

"We don't know for sure," Thor admitted, pulling Jane further into his embrace," Her car went off the road, into a ditch. She suffered grievous injuries, but, was still alive when she reached the midgardian healing center. We...attempted to contact you, hoping you could heal her with your magic, but-"

"I did not answer."

"No," Thor sighed, "you did not. Heimdall and I searched for you, but you were shielding yourself. Darcy succumbed to her injuries. I am sorry, Loki."

* * *

Loki shifted, intending to return home before Darcy woke.

His movement caused the bed to creak, and before he could remove himself, he felt Darcy's hand grasp his wrist, "Wait."

Loki's lips quirked into a smirk, "Still awake, I see."

Darcy smiled back, though her eyes were still closed, "Just a little bit," she mumbled, "You don't have to go."

Loki turned his gaze on the mortal lying beside him, both happy and weary of her trust, "You truly wish me to stay?"

Darcy sighed and opened one bleary eye, "Yes."

When Loki didn't immediately reply, she struggled into sitting position, still smiling, "What? Do you need me to beg you some more?" She joked.

"Not at the moment, no," Loki replied softly, brushing away a strand of hair that had fallen across Darcy's face, "I will stay."

He laid back in bed, surprised at the ease with which Darcy curled into his body, "Promise?"

"I promise, Darcy."

* * *

He had not kept his promise. Now, it was too late.

Guilt tore at him, and his vision blurred, "I will bring her back."

"No, Loki," Thor said, placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, "Darcy was mortal. It is...too late."

Loki wrenched himself out of his brother's grasp, "It is never too late. I will travel to the lowest, darkest of the nine realms and beyond, if I must, but, make no mistake brother, I will bring Darcy back."

* * *

A/N Rightio, there we go. I'm considering writing a sequel (and eventually creating a series of one-shots.) Let me know if anyone's interested in a continuation.

Also, I kind of stumbled through this so no hate please! I posted a slightly more edited version of this fic on AO3. So, feel free to check it out there as well.


End file.
